


Unexpected Christmas Surprise

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings Of Joy Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Pansy accidentally gets married to Loki through a mistletoe berry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel), Pansy Parkinson/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Unexpected Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> This is for Stocking of Joy Event. I picked Pansy Parkinson/Loki and trope: Accidental Marriage. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy Parkinson stretched in her bed after having a really erotic dream of her boyfriend, Loki. _I know I’m missing him, but damn, that dream felt real._

She glanced at the calendar, noticed that it was almost Christmas and smiled. “I know the perfect gift to give him.”

Pansy found this exotic mistletoe treat from her travels and read the instructions: _Eat one berry from the mistletoe, wish what you want and the mistletoe will grant the wish_

“Hmmm, what harm could it do?” Pansy muttered as she popped the chocolate mistletoe berry in her mouth and ate it.

She washed it down with butterbeer, went to the loo to prepare for the day. 

Pansy felt winds coming out of nowhere and a whoosh as she tried valiantly to grab hold of anything in her apartment.

Pansy fell with a “Oomph,” 

“Pansy darling? I knew you missed me. I was preparing to come back for Christmas.” Loki rushed over to help her up.

“Hey! I missed you too!” she cupped Loki’s cheek and with a gasp spied a gold ring on her finger.

“What the hell just happened?”

“There’s the Pansy I know and love,” Loki smirked as he glanced down and saw a gold ring on his finger.

“Pansy…” his voice was low and concerned that she might have ingested something bad.

“It's this treat, a mistletoe chocolate wish berry. I was missing you so much that the wish thought we would be better off accidentally married. I’m sorry.” she bit her lip and fought tears that was threaten to flow from her eyes.

“Oh, no, now none of that my dear wife,” he consoled her.

“Loki, hello Pansy! Welcome to Asgard. I’ve heard so much about you!” Frigga exclaimed, hugging her to make her feel more welcomed.

“Mother, thank you! It appears she ate a wishing berry. Is this spell temporary or permanent?” Loki questioned as he handed the treat over to Frigga.

Frigga peered at the chocolate berry. “A wishing berry? This is the first time I heard of such a thing. I’ll need to consort with Odin. Don’t fret Pansy, Odin will love you.” She grasped Pansy’s hand and then was off to study the strange looking wish berry.

“What if this is only temporary? Loki, I don’t want to part from you,” Pansy was feeling sad about the whole situation and felt his arms around her again.

“Shhh, mother will get to the bottom of this! And you are just in time for our Yule Festival!”

“Is Thor going to be here?”

“Yes, why do you ask? He’s hosting this year's festival. Come and see.” Loki grabbed Pansy’s hand as he pushed open the elegant doors to reveal rows of tables lined with food, drink and music drifting through the room.

“Oh my goodness! This room makes up my entire apartment! I would love to stay here!” Pansy exclaimed as she took it all in.

“Brother, there you are! We’re about to start! Welcome Lady Pansy. I’m sure you remember Lady Hermione?”

“Hermione!” “Pansy!” The two hugged each other as they chatted to get caught up.

“How and when?” Loki asked his brother softly.

“We met through mutual acquaintances at a coffee shop a month ago. Merry Christmas brother!” Thor handed Loki a gift.

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
